


love story

by jpnxjcs



Series: a valentine 'dies praecipua [2]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Joshtin, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: love really does find its ways. even if the world doesn't agree.
Relationships: Julian "Yani" De Dios/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Justin De Dios & Josh Cullen Santos, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Series: a valentine 'dies praecipua [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	love story

_Misery._

_Agony._

_Pain._

Those were the only words Justin could think of as he slowly stripped off every piece of clothing hiding what he wanted to see.

“We shouldn’t do this..” the other had whispered, cheeks flushing red once he realized that he was already naked within a matter of minutes.

“I know, honey. I just don't care.” Justin whispered in his lowest bedroom voice possible.

“Well, you definitely should-o-oh my god..” he was cut off with his own moan as the taller slowly, but easily slid inside him, letting out a soft moan himself.

“Love me, Justin. Love me like it's the last time.” He whispered, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“With pleasure..”

.-.

“Justin. Jah, are you even listening to me?” Yani groaned as he snatched the headphones from his brother's ears.

“What?” Justin snapped, lifting his head from his arms.

“Look, Jah, I can't help you if you keep doing this, okay? I really do want to help you, _bunso_. But I can't do that unless you give me a hand here.”

“I don't need your _help_ , okay? So, back off.”

“Does your boyfriend's parents even know about your relationahip?” Justin glared at his brother, scowling, before standing up, grabbing his bag, and storming out of the house.

Yani shook his head, taking the soiled dishes to the sink and washing them.

Though he was trying to focus on not letting the plates slip from his fingers, his mind couldn’t help but think about his brother.

Justin.

_What am I gonna do about him? He's obviously torn up, but what can I do to help him if he won't let me?_

Before he even knew it, a tear had rolled down his cheek.

He dried off the plates and mugs he washed and grabbed his phone, already dialing the number of the person he knew would comfort him at that moment.

“Ken?”

.-.

“Who stole your boyfriend?” Lennox asked when they reached a stoplight.

“More like want to take him away. What is it with people wanting to take my happiness away?” He grumbled, stepping down on the gas pedal.

“Drive slowly, you tall baby. What exactly do you mean by that?”

“My kuya asked if his parents knew about our relationship.”

“Do they?” he stayed silent, eyes turning into slits as he kept driving.

“Oh my god. His parents have no idea, do they?” Justin sighed and softly smacked the back of his best friend's head.

“See you later, Nox. I'll pick you up, okay?” the younger nodded and waited until he turned around the corner before running off to find someone.

“Kuya, there you are.” He panted, bracing a hand on the wall as he tried to catch his breath.

“Nox? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“I know, kuya.”

“What the hell do you mean you kn-”

“I _know_.” He edged, hoping his brother would understand.

And his theory was proven correct when the older's eyes widened, quickly composing himself before shaking his head and patting his brother's head.

“I don't know what you're talking about, baby bro. Get to class.”

Lennox was left standing alone in the hallway, dumbly staring after his kuya's retreating back.

_Oh, kuya. Why are you hiding?_

.-.

“Hey, baby.” Justin mumbled, almost immediately latching his lips onto the other's. He hummed, pulling the smaller closer by his waist and down to sit on his lap.

The smaller loosely wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back just as passionately, letting out a soft whimper as he slightly swiveled his hips against his quite visible erection.

“Mm.. you gotta stop doing that, baby. I'm not gonna last long if you keep doing that.” He huskily whispered, firmly gripping the smaller's waist.

“You can, though..” before he could be stopped, the smaller had gotten off of his lap, kneeling in front of him and swiftly unbuttoning and pulling down his jeans.

Justin gulped.

His boyfriend had never, ever, given him a head before. Not even when they first slept together. He was stuck in the belief that they'd never reach that point, and yet, here they were in this fucked up, but sensationally amazing situation.

The smaller reached for the base and slowly began pumping, testing the waters, before engulfing the sensitive flesh in one go.

Justin let out a choked moan as his boyfriend's mouth bobbed up and down his shaft, refusing the urge to grab onto his hair.

But, as if his mind was being read, the smaller had grabbed his hand, leading it to the back of his head.

“I-I don't want t-to hurt you..” Justin gasped as the smaller hollowed his cheeks.

“I know you won't,” the smaller mumbled before taking him back into his mouth. “Go ahead. Pull my hair.”

The smaller hummed when he felt the taller's length harden inside his mouth.

“Fuck, baby, stop.” Justin groaned, pulling the smaller up and quickly unbuttoning his jeans.

“Off,” he mumbled. “Take them off.” The smaller eagerly complied, shimmying his jeans down his smooth, skinny legs.

“Do you want to ride me, babe?”

“God, any position is fine, just..” Justin immediately understood the smaller's impatience and tapped his lap.

The smaller reached for his length before slowly pushing it into his hole, whimpering as he sank down.

Whenever they made love, let it be quick and messy, or slow and passionate, Josh had always looked ethereal.

His beautiful, black hair slightly damp and beautifully draped across his forehead, sweat glistening on his cotton-smooth skin making it shine, his hypnotic eyes either falling shut because of the pleasure or rolling to the back of his head as his boyfriend pushed into him.

His cheeks were painted a beautiful shade of rose, just a tint, and his addictive lips pouty and slightly agape as the most sinful sounds came out of them.

Justin would take one look at him and think, “Wow. He truly is the most beautiful person to ever grace my sight.”

And he was. Everywhere he went, men and women's eyes would follow him.

It's really just too bad that his heart had already belonged to Justin. But on second thought, he didn’t mind it. He didn’t care.

 _Let them chase after me_ , he always said. _At some point, they'll be tired. They would stop._

And he could enjoy the love Justin makes him feel in peace and silence.

If only their parents had allowed it..

.-.

“Are you okay, baby?” Justin asked as they got dressed. Josh hummed, buttoning his polo.

“Hey. I love you, okay? So much.”

“I love you too, Jah.” They shared a sweet kiss before stepping out of the closet, and parting ways.

Josh waited until he had disappeared before sighing and letting a tear fall down his cheek.

He loathed the situation they were in. He hated it.

He just wanted to be happy with the love of his life. What was so bad about that? He wasn’t really sure if it was because they were both men or their fathers were rivals in high school.

If so, why? Why pass the feud down to them? Why can't they just love each other freely?

Truly, there were just times where Josh wished that they could run away as far as they could so they can be themselves.

It sounded like a dream that would take place in a paradise.

_Soon, Justin. We'll be free enough to be ourselves soon._

.-.

“ _Ow ow OW, what the hell is wrong with you Lennox Rafael Santos_?” Justin grumbled as the younger pulled him and Josh by the ears.

“What's wrong is that you two adorable little idiots didn’t tell me that you were in a relationship! Kuya, I'm your _brother_! And Jah, I thought we were _best friends_?”

“We _are_ , you dumbass. But being my best friend does not require you fucking pulling my ear off.”

“Wait, Lennox, how did you even come to that conclusion?”

“You're not really as secretive as you two think. You think I don't see you sneaking out to meet Jah by the fence in our backyard?”

“So you _were_ awake!”

“That's besides the point, kuya. You should've told me. I could've helped the two of you. Also, I'm pretty damn sure mom knows too.”

“What?” Josh's tone indicated that he was panicked, so Justin immediately pulled him into his arms.

“Remember? Jah slept over for a project and when mom went into your room, she found the two of you cuddling. But she never told that. She waited for you to explain. And she still is waiting.”

“Wait.. is mom..” he couldn’t bare to finish his question. Just the thought made him want to melt into the ground and vanish.

“Kuya.. she's not mad. And neither is Ate.” Josh sighed and allowed himself to drown in his boyfriend’s chest.

“You know what, fuck it, we're telling them.” Justin snapped, startling the smaller male.

“Jah-”

“They need to know, baby. Whatever the result may be, so be it. I'm not leaving your side.”

“They might want to break us apart.” Josh whispered. Justin wiped the tears gracefully rolling down his cheeks and displayed a soft, warm smile.

“We're stronger, baby. Both of us. We'll do this together. Okay?” Josh nodded and hugged him tighter.

“And I'll do what I can to help.”

.-.

When they told their families that they wanted to go out for dinner, they were shocked that they agreed. They were certain that their fathers would want to rip each other's heads off the moment they discussed their plans, but surprisingly, they remained civil with each other.

Jhonfel and Stephanie casually talked about the lives they had in high school since they weren't in the same school.

Their fathers discussed quite a lot of things. From basketball games their school won, ridiculously laughable prom memories, and finally, their graduation.

It was only then revealed that Josh's father, Josiah Carlisle, had been the valedictorian. Of course, due to young innocence and hunger for power, Justin's father, who ended up being the salutatorian, was upset.

Though, things were still calm. They had resolved everything and agreed to act civil towards each other, maybe even be friends again.

“I'm curious though. Why exactly did you plan this gathering?” Gemma asked the two of them once they were settled in the living room.

Justin was about to answer but Josh squeezed his hand, not bothering to hide the tears in his eyes.

“Tita.. before you react, before you get mad, please know that I was the one who approached Justin in school. I was the one who befriended him. Who got close to him.”

“O…kay. Josh, what is this about?”

“I… Justin and I, we're… we're in a relationship..” he whispered the last bit, head hung low.

His mother gave him a knowing smile, squeezing his shoulder.

“Anak… is this true?” Gemma asked her son, who now stood frozen beside the smaller.

“I'm sorry.” Josh sobbed, running out of the house before Yani, or CJ could stop him.

.-.

Josh ran. He ran, and ran, and ran, not caring how far his legs would take him.

Not caring even though his lungs and legs were burning.

Not caring when he heard them calling for him.

He just stopped caring.

“Josh? Oh my god, did you just run? Come here- PAU! CAN YOU GET A FRESH SET OF SHIRT AND SWEATS PLEASE?” he called out to his husband as he pulled Josh into his arms.

“Hun, why are you ye-Josh? Were you just crying?” Paulo worriedly asked, handing him a glass of warm water.

Josh nodded, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

“Josh, what happened? Did Justin hurt you?” he shook his head, burying himself in Stell's chest.

“Talk to us, baby. What happened?” he shook his head and silently sobbed into the younger’s shirt.

“Can I.. can I stay with you guys for the time being?” the husbands looked at each other, pain and confusion painted on both of their beautiful faces.

.-.

“Justin, calm down.”

“How am I supposed to, mom?! _Josh is out there somewhere_!” he snapped, growling in frustration.

“Let's resolve this calmly, Jah. Where would he go?”

“ _Gee, I don't know, should we ask him_?!” he yelled, angrily grabbing fistfuls of his own hair.

“Jah, anak, calm down.” His father had tried to soothe him, firmly gripping his shoulders. He shrugged out, angry blazes of fire burning and raging in his eyes.

“To think of it, this is _your_ fault!”

“ _Justin_ -!”

“Why did you have to be so ambitious?! Why couldn’t you just accept the fact that you'll never be always the best?! Why couldn’t you just be happy with what you have?!

“Now, thanks to you, the love of my life could be dead in a highway somewhere!” he yelled, angrily pointing at his father.

“I know it won't calm the anger you feel towards me, and frankly, I can't really blame you, but I'm really sorry, anak. I'm sorry that you got caught up in this.” Justin huffed and angrily wiped his tears.

“Don't go after me.” He snapped, slamming the door behind him.

Once he got through the gate, he slid down against the wall and sobbed, burying his head in his hands.

.-.

_Two weeks later.._

“Lennox, I'm dying here. Can you just tell me the address? I just want to make sure that he's okay.” The younger sighed and ruffled his hair.

“He's at Stell and Sejun's.”

“Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!” he pressed a kiss on top of the younger's head before running towards the other direction.

He knew where the key was, so getting in was easy.

Josh nearly dropped his book when he saw the taller's state.

“J-Jah?” Not wanting to waste another second, Justin dropped his bag on the sofa and ran over to him, capturing his lips and cradling his face in his hands.

Justin was restless. He made sure to pour out all of his emotions in each movement of his lips. He swallowed the moan that came from the smaller as he tangled their tongues, gently pushing him against the wall.

Josh grabbed fistfuls of Justin's shirt as he kissed back, finally keeping up with his pace. The younger hummed and tapped his legs, signaling him to jump.

He wrapped his legs around the taller's slim waist, gasping as he broke away.

Justin took them to his room and closed the door, locking it, before laying him down on the bed.

As Justin hovered above him, taking his shirt off, it was only then that Josh noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks.

He eagerly stripped off his own clothing, blushing when he heard the other gasp and shudder at his nakedness.

Justin kissed him again, so lovingly slow, lips slowly inching their way down to his neck and collarbones. Justin gave each of his nipples a gentle bite, soothing the sensitive flesh with a swipe of his tongue.

His lips moved further down his chest and stomach, leaving no trace of skin untouched.

Justin kissed his legs, his toes, the the back of his knees. Every nerve in his body ached for Josh. He didn’t know that missing someone so much could make him tremble with need.

He gently grabbed Josh's legs and spread them, burying his head in the smaller's perfect ass.

As he licked a strip from his entrance, Josh gasped and arched his back, fingers gripping the sheets tightly.

“Stay still,” the younger huskily whispered, almost commanding him.

He took his time in preparing the smaller, doing his best not to let his need get in the way of not hurting him.

“I-I'm ready, Jah..” Josh gasped out as the younger pushed his fingers in and out of his hole.

Justin kissed him again and slowly pushed into his entrance, letting out a shaky sigh as he bottomed out.

In the two weeks that they spent apart and away from each other, he knew that he missed his lover. But he didn’t know he'd miss him this much, that it feels like their first time all over again.

Not too long after, Josh urged him to move, and he eagerly complied, pulling out until only the head remained, before pushing back in slowly.

Their dance started out slowly, Justin just gently swiveling his hips, intent on making Josh feel good so much more than himself.

He cherished every little sound and reaction that came from his lover, not bothering to stop his tears from falling.

Soon enough, Josh urged him to go faster, and so he did.

Their dance soon turned into the likes and similarity of a tango. Their dance was vicious, hungry, and intense. They were tired but for an entirely different reason.

They reveled each second of their dance, unable to stop themselves from being completely swallowed by the heat and passion.

Justin adored every little whine and whimper coming from his lover, letting the beautiful music melt in his ears.

After what felt like forever, they finally reached their high, Josh letting out a high-pitched whine as he hugged himself closer to his lover's body.

Justin came with a shuddered breath, letting out throaty hums as he rode his orgasm out.

When they had finally calmed down, Justin hugged Josh close to his body, letting his warmth surround and soothe the smaller's body.

Josh turned around and nuzzled his head against the younger's chest, humming as his heart thumped against his cheek.

“Are you-”

“I missed you, Jah.” He whispered. “I'm sorry I left.”

“I can never be mad at you, baby. I love you.” He rubbed soothing circles on his back, admiring his soft skin.

“Are.. are you okay? You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?” the smaller worriedly asked, checking his arms.

“I didn’t, baby. I never would. I know you hate it when I do that.”

“I really do.” Josh admitted, frowning. They let the sex-tainted air seep into their skin for a few minutes, Justin occasionally humming a song.

“What now?” Justin asked, taking h by surprise.

“I.. I should apologize. To our parents, to your brothers. They didn’t stay up all night looking for me, did they?”

“They care about you, love. That’s why.” Josh sighed, hiding his reddened cheeks in his chest.

“I'm such an idiot.” Josh whined when the younger pincjed his nose, pouting.

“I love you. The first thing we're doing is letting you get some rest. Then we'll worry about the others. Later.” Josh sighed and hummed, nuzzling himself closer to his source of heat and happiness.

They fell asleep together almost at the same time, sharing a breath as they happily and peacefully laid in each other's arms.

.-.

“I'm glad you're finally talking with your parents, Josh. Free yourself from the pain.” Stell said over a yummy breakfast of waffles and coffee the next morning.

“Me too.”

“I want to thank you, both of you. For taking care of Josh recently.”

“We love him as if he's our own. And I'm thankful that you never gave up on him. So thank you, for that.”

Breakfast ended a bit too quickly and the lovers soon found themselves standing in front of the gate of Justin’s house.

“I love you, Josh Santos.”

“I love you, Justin De Dios.”

.-.

“You _what_?!” Josh squinted his eyes at his brother who made an attempt to hide his laughter.

“I manage the security cameras. I set them up in every secret little places, not expecting that I'd have to deal with people who somehow find that having se- _OW_! _What on earth was that for_?!” Lennox whined as Josh smacked the back of his head with a pillow.

“You filmed us? _You_. _Little_. _Shit_.”

“In my defense, I didn’t know you'd go there. I thought you'd do it in- _OW SERIOUSLY MOM_!” the room rang with laughter as Lennox ducked from his brother’s hands.

Justin smiled and felt a little emotional at the sight before him.

Please don't ever let anything sadden him again.

“Wanna get away from here?”

Justin knew he would have been an idiot if he ever said no.


End file.
